The Adventures Of Creed & Selena
by SilverDragonRanger09
Summary: A five part mini series detailing the lives of Creed and Selena the resident bad girls of the Quasar Rangers. As they travel place to place. If you have not read seasons one and two do not read this yet
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: What up Ranger fans now I know what you're thinking no this is not season three. Nope this is simply a spin off mini series based around or two favorite cigarette smoking bad girl rangers Credence "Creed" Jericho, and her lovely girlfriend Selena O'Campo aka Selena Payne. This chapter also features a cameo by a friend of mine Koriander "Kori" Ake. Look her up on the internet she is a talented cartoonist and blogger check her out.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own power rangers only my OC's**

* * *

><p><strong>Creed and Selena meet Kori<strong>

To say life had been interesting for Creed and Selena since leaving Angel Grove would be an understatement. The couple had spent almost an entire year traveling North America to the non ranger cites including parts of Mexico and Canada. In Creed's pick up with old beat up motorcycle trailer used to store clothes and whatever else they may need hooked to the tailgate. Together the girls stopped small organized crime rings and various minor supernatural and other worldly threats with the aid of their ranger powers . Thanks to tips from the Ranger Special Forces unit commanded by Kimberly Hart the original pink ranger.

As for finances and covering hotel rooms food gas and clothing among other things. The girls took odd jobs mostly at pet shops , which were a natural fit given Selena's ability understand animals. They also made money from hustling pool our playing in poker games. It also helped that thinks to some cleaver hacking by Billy Cranston Selena had been able to cash in on her mother's life insurance. Who they convinced the bank was her grandmother. The policy had gained interest up to just under a million dollars. Leaving them with a sizable bank account to draw on when they could not find work, a good pool game or get a loan from Billy.

Billy the surrogate uncle to four the members of their now defunct ranger team. As well as the original blue ranger and one of the first to hold the mantle of Phantom ranger, had called the girls to meet with one of his assistants. Which was why the two girls were in the desert of Arizona on their way to a dinner.

"Umm are we their yet babe," Selena said putting her Chuck Taylor booted feet on the dash board of the truck as she woke from her nap.

"Nope like five more minutes, and take your feet off my dash," said the wife beater clad Creed as she stirred her truck down the desert highway.

Selena took her feet down and scooted closer to her girlfriend. "You didn't mind the other night," she said licking the outer ridge of her girlfriend's ear.

"Well yeah but we're not having sex so feet off ok," Creed chuckled patting her girlfriend's thigh.

"Anyway what's this job Billy has for us?," Selena said resting her head on Creed's shoulder. "Hope its better than the last one," she sighed lamenting over their last mission to Canada.

"Those Sasquatches weren't that bad. They were really cool to us, and gave us that boar bacon," Creed said with a smirk.

"Yeah some were trying to be a bit too cool if asked me," Creed said with a sour look on her face.

"Can you blame them for trying to get a little handsy I mean you're hot and it was like mating season for them," Creed chuckled getting a punch in the shoulder from Selena , "and it was cool of them to make us honorary members of their tribe."

" Yeah, yeah I just hope this place sales cigarettes we're on our last pack," Selena said adjusting the black and white trucker's cap on her head. Making sure the cobra logo that was air brushed on the front could be seen clearly.

"Really I hadn't noticed," Creed said actually surprised by the lack of cigarettes.

"Well I guess that's one good thing about traveling this past year. We've cut back on smoking," Selena said honestly.

"Yeah I guess that's a plus," Creed said as she wheeled her truck into the partially paved parking lot of the dinner on the outskirts of the small rule city of Dreer Masa Arizona.

The girls stepped out of the cool air conditioned pick up into the harsh dry heat of the Arizona sun. Selena pulled her sunglasses and smoothed out her distressed denim mini skirt and Deaf Leopard t-shirt. While Creed simply put on her gold framed aviators and tightened the belt on her black plaid shorts.

"Damn its hot out here," Creed said feeling herself already start to sweat. "What's our contacts name again babe?," she asked.

"Koriander Ake," Selena said walking towards the diner her girlfriend close behind her.

"What the hell kind of name is Koriander Ake?," Creed said throwing her arm around Selena's waist.

"I don't know Viking ," Selena said, "I just wish we knew what she looked like."

"Well she's a lab assistant and she works for Billy so just picture someone very book worm like," Creed said opening the door for she and Selena.

Selena and Creed walked into the diner to find the place surprisingly more modern than they thought it would be. Taking a quick scan of the restaurant the duo saw the attention of the locals in the place had slightly turned to them mostly the male patrons. Making the two rangers feel a bit uncomfortable. Quickly finding the booth where they were supposed to meet their contact. The two settled themselves in sitting across from each other.

"Why do I get the feeling a lot of these men are staring at me like I'm not wearing panties," Selena said.

"Well baby you're, not," Creed said spreading her arms across the back of the booth smiling.

"Only cause you didn't stop at the laundry mat three towns back," Selena said a bit agitated at her golden haired girlfriend.

"Yeah,yeah whatever you hardly ever wear underwear anyway," Creed said just as two of the male locals appeared

"How do ladies," said the young tan man in plaid short sleeved shirt and jeans and a John Deer trucker cap. He an his friend inviting them selves to sit next to Creed and Selena. "Name's Rusty that's my boy Clay," he said introducing themselves. "Me and Clay her were thinking that two fine things such as yourselves should not be alone. Right Clay," Rusty said putting his arm around Selena.

"Yep," Clay said invading Creed's personal space

Creed and Selena looked at the two young men and then looked at each other with an "are they serious look". Before rebuffing the boys advances.

"Look you guys seem nice enough. But we're not alone we're together like together, together," Selena said moving Rusty's hand from her shoulder. "You know a couple."

"Yeah so why don't you two get lost," Creed said giving Clay a small annoyed shove.

"Oh Clay looks like we got ourselves couple of lesbos," Rusty said placing a hand on Selena's thigh "What's the matter can't handle a real man."

"Yeah maybe we outta straighten them out Rust," Clay said getting Closer to Creed.

"Look assholes I'm going to give you one more chance to get your hands off my girl and leave us alone," Creed said anger in her voice.

"Oh yours is feisty Clay," Rusty said getting a bit more touchy feely with Selena.

"Yeah but I can handle her," Clay said rubbing Creed's cheek.

Selena looked across at her girlfriend and said "You ready?,"

"Yep," Creed said giving her a devilish smirk.

Before the two young men could say anything else Creed threw her fist back instantly breaking Clay's nose making him fall to the floor. Selena in turn grabbed Rusty's hand and easily broke four of his fingers. Then kicked him on to the floor.

"Ahh that fucking dyke broke my nose!," Clay said getting up to his knees. "Ugh!," he groaned feeling the air kicked out of him by Creed.

"Why you little …. Ahh!," Rusty screamed as his arm was pulled back almost out of the socket as he got up and attempted to hit Creed.

"Move an inch and I break it," Selena said applying pressure to the arm.

"I hope you boys learned some fucking manners. Now beat it!," Creed said as Selena released Rusty's arm.

As the two rude young men ran from the dinner Creed and Selena herd the sound of a single person clapping. To girls turned to see a light bage skinned young woman with curly hair stopping somewhere around the top of her shoulders. She wore a black Sailor Moon t-shirt and dark blue boot cut jeans and a pair of black low top Chuck Taylors. The girl was also carrying a back pack.

"Bravo ladies Bravo," said the obviously mixed race young lady. "What happens if those boys call the cops?"

"Hey they had it coming anyway what's it to you," Selena asked glaring at the girl.

"Its direct no concern to me but my boss wouldn't like it if I let two rangers get arrested," the young lady said walking up to the duo and whispering the last part.

"So you're Billy's lab assistant?" Creed half asked already knowing the answer.

"Koriander Ake at your service," Koriander said extending her hand to the girls, "but please call me Kori everyone else does," she continued. "Now lets sit down I'm very thirsty," she said sitting in the booth the two girls were standing at.

"So Kori how come Billy didn't meet us here himself," Selena said as she and Creed sat down on the same side of the booth

"Well the boss has some business on Aquatar, but he sent a video message," Kori said taking out her lap top., "Anymore questions?"

"Just one," Creed said putting an arm around Selena. "Why do you sound like a Power Puff Girl?" she asked in refrence to Kori's high pitched voice.

Kori simply glared back at the phantom ranger and said, "Why do you look like the blonde chick from _iCarly_ ."

Creed raised an eyebrow at Kori. It was rare that the blonde ranger got impressed by someone's retort to her bashing them. But she was truly impressed with Kori's instant attack. "You're a mouthy one aren't you."

"Huh lil ol me mouthy? No," Kori said sarcasm flooding her voice as she finished setting up her lap top, turning it so the screen faced the other girls. "Now lets get down to business," she said reaching over the screen and opening the video file.

Creed and Selena watched as the screen loaded and became filled with the image of the original blue ranger. "_Hello Selena Creed I trust Kori has met you and I hope that you three can work together as you will have to for the mission," _the image of Billy said. Intriguing and somewhat annoying the girls as Kori could possibly bud heads with the two and their methods. Not to mention having a third "_Don't worry Creed Kori will be working from my lab at the NASADA base in Angel Grove_," Billy said making a sigh of relief escape Selena's lips. "_Now onto your mission," _ he continued.

The frame that Billy's image was in strunk to show a map of the western United States and a part of Canada. "_In this region of North America. I have detected several riff like anomalies. It is my hypothesis that these riffs are in fact portals to some new unkown dimension as well a new potential threat. I want you two to investigate these riffs, and put a stop to any danger there maybe. To help with expenses I've instructed Kori to give you an unlimited credit card. I've also given her the coordinates to your first mission. Good bye and may the power protect you," _Billy said as the video ended.

Creed and Selena looked at each other not saying a word. They had taken quite a few missions from Billy over the past half year. But this one seemed a bit different. They couldn't put their fingers on it but they could tell it was different.

"Um yeah are you two love birds gonna have a staring contest or are we gonna talk," Kori said snapping the two out of their minor trance.

"Sorry bout that," Selena said "So Kori just were exactly is this first stop on our little mission?"

"Your first stop is Delta Nevada just outside of Reno ," Kori said as she motioned to the waitress. "But since I figure you two want to sleep in a bed I think we should order something to eat and get to know each other. Since we'll be working together."

"Sounds like a plan," Creed said as the waitress came to the table.

* * *

><p><strong>A Hotel Room:<strong>

Somewhere in the night of Arizona Selena found herself in a hotel bed in a room lit only by the TV. In deep thought clad in only a red sleep tank and black cotton boy shorts her head draped across Creed's stomach as the blonde played with her hair. Her mind as always at night wondered about her life and the odd evolution it had taken. At age Forty something she appeared to be only nineteen or twenty . And had a mixed maturity about her. At one end she had the confidence of woman her actual age but on the other she was still very much an abused and traumatized young woman. Who still struggled with the nightmares of her past evil deeds as Sala and years of abuse as a young Selena. The only thing that seem to ease the pain of the nightmares was the comfort of knowing that every morning she woke up in the arms of her love Creed. It was funny to her that such a short time ago she believed that her only true love was David. But now she found herself more in love with Creed then she ever was with David. The golden haired ranger touched something deep in her heart . But she didn't think about that now. Her thoughts were focused on she and Creed were about to go on. Something about it made her instincts for danger spark. So much so that she barley registered anything Creed was saying.

"Sel what are thinking a bout?" Creed asked picking up that her girlfriend was lost in her head.

"Its just this mission," Selena said looking up into Creed's eyes. " I keep thinking about what the elders in the spirit realm warned us about," she said.

Creed had almost completely forgot about the elders warning of the coming of The Dark Titan. She may have even thought the elders were off, and that this force of evil wasn't coming. But with Selena bringing it up her mind began to wonder.

"You really think the riffs and that could be connected?," Creed asked her mind racing. David Tracie and Selena as well as the other members of the team had told her of the battle with the other Dark Titan. How David and Tracie barely escaped alive. The prospect of facing the original Dark Titan made her more than a bit concerned for her and Selena's well being.

"Maybe. I mean it seems perfectly possible ," Selena said with a shallow sigh. "If it is I sure wish David and the guys weren't in school," she said truthfully.

"Yeah but we handle it," Creed said confidently as she drew on Selena's belly button with her finger

"Think so?," Selena said starring up at the blue eyed girl.

"Yeah," Creed said leaning down to Selena. "But right now I feel like handling some thing else," she said with a lust filled grin.

"Oh really?," Selena asked with raised eyebrow "and just what might that be," she continued propping herself up a bit on her elbows.

"Oh you'll see," Creed said closing the gap between them with a deep open mouth kiss.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Well folks that's that for chapter one. I hope you enjoyed it and how do you like Kori. Now on a serious note as many of you know my last update I asked you to pray for my best friend my little sister. But unfortunately two days after that update she passed away. And I almost let this tragedy stop me from writing but I remembered that my sister wouldn't want me to quit. And I also remembered the people that say my stories help and inspire them. And I realized I can't quit. Now I am still grieving and I am still heartbroken. And if my fans wish to do something for me to help me through this. All I ask is that you continue to read my work and review. And that if you has a brother or sister you hug them and tell them how much you love them each and every chance you get cause you may not get to later. As always Peace Love & Blessings and may the power protect you SDR out! **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: What up Ranger Fans it is I the one and only SDR09 better Known to you as Dave. And I'm back with another tale of adventure from our fav bad girl rangers Creed And Selena now this chapter has a very dark sub plot so please don't be mad now lets ride**

* * *

><p><strong>Delta Dawn<strong>

Selena watched the nervous girl as she took her seat at the end of the bar as she fixed her usual smoothie. In the near four weeks since she and Creed arrived in Delta Nevada the couple had taken jobs at the local teenage hangout, Matrix as a way to keep an out for potential clues to their mission. But the only thing that concerned them or at least Selena was the nervous girl at the end of the bar

The girl's name was Ashley Jones. She was slender freshmen with dark red hair who favored the goth style bit which made her a bit of a target for the schools "upper crust". And its queen bee Tara Milard. Selena only knew these things because she had made an effort to get to know her and she truly sympathized with her. As she still carried the scars of her pre Atlan past.

"Here you go Ashley," Selena said handing the girl her smoothie .

"Thanks," Ashley said fidgeting a bit.

It was then Selena noticed the oversized sunglasses Ashley was wearing. She had seen this old tactic many times as well as used it herself. She knew that Ashley was hiding a black eye. But decided not to call direct attention to it even though her heart broke for the girl.

"Rough day at school today?," Selena asked sincerely.

"If you called being jumped and shoved in your locker rough," Ashley said taking sip of her smoothie as a girl came by and purposely bumped her and made her spill her drink on herself and the bar

"Look the freak made a mess," Tara said as she and her group of popular kids

Selena quickly grabbed the bar rag and began helping Ashley clean herself up. As she dapped the girls arm her sleeves came up and she noticed the hair clip shaped burn scares on her forearm. "Ashley did they do this you?" she asked growing angry at the girls.

"No," Ashley said as she started to cry. "I did ," she said her tears flowing like rain.

"Why?" Selena asked her heart breaking more for the young girl.

"Its the only way I can stop the pain," Ashley said her tears dripping on to the bar. "No one likes me no one understands me. My parents think I'm a freak just like everyone else no ne wants me around. Everyone hates me," she sobbed. "What am I crying to you for Sel you're beautiful you've never had it hard."

Selena sighed and turned her arms so that the inside of her forearms. "Look real close," she said. "Tell me what you see?" she said lo focusing on the crocks of her arms

"Scares, " Ashley said noticing the slightly faded wounds inside the crocks of Selena's arms

"Track marks I used do shoot up," Selena said in a matter of fact tone

"Really?," Ashley sniffled

"Yeah I've been worse than were you are my stepdad raped me when I was thirteen and my mom kicked me out the same night," Selena said reflecting on her own life. "I was on the streets for awhile then juvie then there was the drugs the hooking for fix and a bed then the other bad things," Selena said somewhat glossing over her days as an evil villainess.

"How'd you get out of it ?," Ashley asked tears still streaking her eyes

A smile came across Selena's face as she reflected on what brought her from evil. "Well first I met a really great guy who had a great family. Then I met his blonde best friend," she said pointing over Ashley's shoulder.

Ashley turned around to see a blonde girl wearing a white v-neck shirt and black jeans under a dirty white apron. "You and her?" Ashley asked.

"Yep that little blonde bust girl is the love of my life and has helped me a lot," Selena said beaming brightly.

"Yeah well I don't have friends or a boy or girlfriend. So yeah no one's coming to my rescue so spare me the lecture ok," Ashley sniffled drying her tears a bit.

"Well I know you have one friend me," Selena said sincerely placing a hand on Ashley's. "And as a friend I'm telling you need to stand up for yourself its the only way to stop it," Selena said in her honest opinion.

"Yeah whatever." Ashley said as she stood up and gathered her things to leave. "Thanks for saying you were my friend but I better go while they're distracted if I want to get home safe," she said reaching into her pack for her money.

Selena halted her hand and smiled, "Friends don't pay I'll take care of it." And let Ashley leave. _I wish I could help her more. But I can't be her bodyguard forever. Maybe I can convince her to take off with me and Creed? We could drop her in Angel Grove with Talia? Nah kidnapping her isn't going to fix everything. If only she had a David or a Creed _she thought watching her goldenhaired girlfriend approach._ God help I love this girl_ she said to herself.

" So fancy face what's going on with your new friend," Creed said seeing the look of discontent on Selena's face.

"Just the usual bullies and stuff ," Selena explained still down hearted about the situation with Ashley

"Good," Creed said with her signature smirk

Selena raised an eyebrow and said, "Why does a poor girl being bullied sound good to you Credence?"

"Well for a minute there I was thinking she was completion," Creed said honestly while still keeping her ever present smirk.

Selena smiled and kissed Creed on the forehead. "You have no competition baby all I want is you," she said running a hand over Creed's cheek before giving her a deep open mouth kiss. Not making any attempt to break the passionate exchange until they were both ready.

"Hey your shifts over," Selena said coyly her own devilish smirk on her lips.

"Yeah so is mine," Creed twirling a strand of Selena's raven colored hair. "What do you say we go down the block to that Chinese place get a little Kung Pow chicken and some Hunan beef and then we can go back to the hotel and work off the meal," she said suggestively.

"You read my mind," Selena said beaming at her girlfriend. If there was one thing she loved about being with Creed a bit more than the companionship it was the passion. The young women seemed insatiable at times craving each others touch. But it was more an emotional passion the two loved each other so much that they'd gladly risk their lives to save each other which they gladly had done a number of times. And would do again.

"Well first I think we need to call our brainy little friend about our mission," Creed said in reference to the young lab tech Kori Ake. The young mixed raced girl who served as the go between the two nomad rangers and former Ranger Billy Cranston.

"Yeah I think the ladies room is free," Selena said cocking her head towards the restroom.

"Lets go," Creed said as Selena came from behind the bar.

Within a few moments the girls found themselves in the ladies room. Being ever cautious and not wanting to reveal their secret identities Selena carefully checked each stall. Upon getting the all clear from Selena Creed locked the door and pulled out her phone and USB drive. Once the drive was inserted Creed pressed a series of numbers causing an image of Kori from the waist up. Dressed in a white lab coat and one of her many sailor moon shirts sipping what appeared to be a frappechino of some kind.

"Hey Kori you busy?," Creed asked

"_Oh nothing just helping monitor a trillion dollar satellite that controls half our cable cell phone and internet connections. Nothing important,_" Kori said the sarcasm heavy in her voice.

"Kori we've been here almost five weeks no monsters not so much as a bank robbery or a thunderstorm what gives?," Selena said. While trying not to kick a gifted horse in the mouth.

" _Take it easy Sel there is a riff in the area just give it a few days then you can go on to the next site in the Toronto back country understand you have some interesting friends there,_" Kori said in reference to the tripe of sasquatches Selena and Creed were honorary members.

"Ok Kori a few more days then we head up north," Creed said flatly agreeing with Kori's suggestion.

"_ Good._ _Well girls I'll see you later bye," _ Kori said ending the transmission.

"So what now blondie?" Selena asked her girlfriend pretty mknowing the answer.

"Chinese," Creed half asked throwing her arm around the tall brunette's shoulder and walked out of the restroom.

* * *

><p>Elsewhere in a the suburbs of Delta in a quite two story three bedroom house Ashley set in her dimly lit room. The sounds of <em>Lithium<em> by Evanescence blasting throughout the room. She rolled up the sleeves of her top then took the hairclip in between the scissors in her right hand. And the lighter in her left hand. She the ignited the lighter and held it to the hairclip until it glowed bright orange. She then brought it down onto an un burnt piece of skin.

As the scolding hot metal burned her flesh and the pain tore through her body. A oddly calm look came over her as she preformed the ritual mutilation. She had been burning herself since the seventh grade after reading an article online. Something about the pain she caused herself, seemed to erase the emotional and physical pain others caused her. If only for a brief while but she knew the pain would once again come.

"It has to stop," Ashley said plainly as the hair clip cooled and the burning ended. "It all has to stop."

As dusk gave way to night a well fed Selena and Creed made there way up street hand and hand back to their truck. Enjoying each others company and laughing as Creed told stories about growing up with the Hawks. "So wait David is actually afraid of clowns?," Selena laughed getting a nod from Creed "Wow I thought they were all joking about that."

"Nope we watched _IT_ when we were little ever since then clowns just spook him," Creed said with a chuckle.

"Wow the big tuff silver ranger scared of -," Selena started being cut off by a loud blast knocking them back first into a near by wall. As a purple cloud of smoke and grey ash. The street became filled with the familiar sounds of people panicking.

When the smoke cleared Creed and Selena looked up and saw what appeared to be red skinned drones. Each drone appeared to be dressed in a heavy black breast plates gauntlets helmets an black loin cloth and black armored boots. Each carried the same whip like laser on their left hand. And ha a braid of blue hair sticking out of the back of their helmets and yellow eyes that show through their visors.

Seeing the drone warriors that reminded them of some hybrid of both Atlan and Chimera's drones. Knowing what they had to do Creed and Selena got up and dusted themselves off and went into fighting stances. "Ready?," Creed asked fist clenched.

"Yeah ," Selena said taking up a similar posture.

A few seconds later the duo found themselves in the middle of a fight with the red skinned drones. Each throwing kicks and punches while trying to avoid the whips. Both taking a few small lashes. Soon both Creed and found themselves standing back to back fending off the foot solders as best the could but becoming over powered. As an effort to gain some equal footing Selena raised her hands and used a powerful blast of telekinetic energy to push the troopers back enough to give she and Creed some breathing room so to speak.

"Ready to ramp this up babes," Creed said drawing her hand held morpher.

"You know it pretty," Selena said drawing her wrist mounted morpher. "Lets ranger up!,"

"GEM CHARGE!," Creed said making the power ruby in the center of her morpher glow, "PHANTOM POWER!," she yelled raising her morpher to the sky making a flash of red and grey light cover her body. When the light faded Creed stood in the black and silver armor of the phantom ranger her power gem in the middle of her chest.

"My turn!," Selena said sticking her glowing morpher straight out. "ZETA STORM RANGER FORM!," she said raising her fist into the air and bringing it her chest. Letting herself become wrapped in a burst of black and crimson light. When the light faded Selena stood dressed in the black and crimson armor of the sixth Quasar ranger.

"Quasar Eliminator Rifle Mode," Selena summoning her weapon in its blaster form. "Scatter shot!," she said charging her laser rifle

"Phantom Laser," Creed said call forth her powerful large laser pistol "Phantom blast!," she charging her weapon.

"DOUBLE BLAST!" they both called sending powerful bolt of energy that destroyed a bulk of the drones.

"Very impressive girls," Came a slightly feminine sounding voice drawing their attention to a shadowed figure standing on the ledge of a roof top. Where they only need look for a few more seconds before the figure leaped from the roof top coming to land not ten feet from the two rangers.

In the glow of the raising moon Creed and Selena could see that the figure was male and dressed in a chain mail shirt black leather pants with knee high leather boots with a three inch heel. A crimson and black tunic draped over his left shoulder. His skin was a pale porcelain crystal like color which was brought out by the glimmer of the moon. With his fingertips capped by red nails. His golden blonde hair came to the middle of the his back in a French braid. With bangs in the front framing his surprisingly handsome elf like features.

"Allow me to introduce myself the name is Vykor and I'm here to destroy you," he said giving a mocking gentlemen like wave and bow.

"Ugh really.," Creed said rolling her eyes under her helmet, "Seriously do they teach you guys the same lame as lines in bad guy school. Try being original."

"You have a sharp tongue. Lets see if its as sharp as my blades," Vykor said drawing what looked to be a combination between Katanas and broad swords from under his tunic. Each with a crystal blade and black handle.

"Looks like he wants to dance Creed," Selena said shifting her eliminator into its powerful claymore like sword form

"Then by all means lets," Creed said drawing her phantom blade the powerful thick rapier like sword.

Vykor merely grinned and charged the two rangers. Who likewise charged at him. The three blades meeting with a loud clang and clash over and over again. For every trust slash and strike Creed and Selena made Vykor seem to match it. He was quickly beginning to out match the two black clad rangers. Creed using her stealth abilities made herself invisible. Took a whirling slash at Vykor 's back only getting a small lock of the elf like warrior's hair and vicious slash that knocked her into Selena making both rangers fall.

"Its been fun girly's but I have to go ta ta," Vykor said with a wave of the hand fading from the sight of the two rangers.

"Ugh power down," Creed said as she and Selena demorphed.

"Well he was tuff. You ok babes ?" Selena asked looking over her girlfriend .

"Yeah the suit took most of it. Now lets go before anyone sees us." Creed said rubbing the right side of her ribcage

"Right," Selena said as they made their way to their truck.

* * *

><p>Minutes later Creed sat on the hotel bed in just her grey boy shorts with a black skull and cross bones on the front left corner and black bra. Holding a zip lock bag of ice to her injured ribs as she flipped through channels. "So where do you think this Vykor clown came from?," Selena asked from the bathroom.<p>

Creed to her credit had thought about this situation in the half hour since the battle and came to one conclusion. "The Advent Void," she said a bit too plainly.

"The Advent Void?," Selena said coming from the bathroom and a blue cheetah print thong and matching bra. "You mean where that Chimera chick came from? But I thought that was over when you guys destroyed her?" she said crawling into the bed alongside Creed.

"Maybe its just," Creed said pausing to phrase her next statements carefully. "You remember that dream we had last year?"

"You mean the one with the future rangers and that Kit chick and the Dark titan from the future?," Selena asked remembering the dream that all the members of the ranger team shared.

"Yeah well what if it wasn't a dream?," Creed said.

"What do you mean babe,?" Selena asked as she herself had wondered that dream was just a dream.

"I mean think about it Erica did give me my powers. Don't you find it weird that she showed up in the dream knowing so much about us and taking responsibility for sending me and Dave through time?," Creed said getting a questioning look from Selena. " And what about a few weeks later we get called to the spirit world for that tournament where we hear the Dark titan is coming back just two weeks after a team of rangers future show up talking about some big crises?"

"So you're saying the dream really happened, and this is the crises?" Selena asked a look of slight distress coming over her face.

"Maybe," Creed said with a sigh.

"Think we should call Talia and the guys?," Selena asked figuring that calling their teammates would be a good option in this case.

"Nope they're all busy doing the collage thing we'll handle this for now," Creed said taking the leadership role that both girls shared.

"Ok if you say so sweetheart," Selena said snuggling close to Creed and sitting it on the nightstand, " anyway I think we need some sleep," she continued.

"You come to bed in your fuck me panties and expect me to sleep?" Creed said smirking before she straddled Selena. "That's not how we do things Ms. Payne," she said taking off her own bra revealing her full C cup breast.

"Umm then by all means Ms. Jericho fuck me," Selena said lifting up and unclasping her own bra and letting it fall reveal her slightly larger breast that were capped with pierced brown nipples.

"Don't have to tell me twice," Creed said laying Selena as the two girls gave into their passion for each other.

* * *

><p>The next day in the girls room of the local high school inside the handicap stall. Ashley sat eating her lunch. She did this as away to escape the torment of her so called peers. The ones who called her names shoved her into lockers, mud puddles and trash cans. No these were not her peers these people were demons from hell sent destroy her she thought.<p>

As she began to take a bite of her apple Ashley jolted as the door to the stall swung open and she was face to face with what she saw to be the devil incarnate flanked by demons. Before her stood Tara Milard and four other girls with evil venomous smiles across their painted lips.

"Well look what we have her girls Ashley the freak eating lunch all by herself," Tara said curtly. "Her let me help you Ash," Tara said snatching the container of pasta form Ashley's lap and dumped its contents onto the floor. "Now be a good little side show freak and eat you food off the floor or you know what's gonna happen,"

Hearing Selena's advice echo in her mind Ashley stood up and said "No," her voice trembling a bit.

"What did you say," Tara asked in a mean offended tone. Almost as if she had the right to be so.

"I said n…. ngh!," Ashley groaned as a massive blow from Tara's back pack hit in the stomach. Making her crumble to her knees as all the wind escaped her lungs.

"Big mistake freak," Tara snarled as she grabbed Ashley by the hair, "Now you're gonna learn your lesson," she said dragging her to the middle of the room where she and the rest of her hoard began to beat Ashley.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile in a park near the out skirts of town Selena under a tree with her head resting in Creeds lap. Both girls had opted to wear tee shirts and jeans with Selena wearing a white Iron Maiden shirt tied in a knot to show her belly button and acid washed ripped jeans. And Creed wear white Public Enemy tee with the sleeves cut off and black jeans her hair in a ponytail. Both girls relaxing in the pleasant heat sharing a single cigarette. As they often did before working one of the odd jobs they took.<p>

"This nice isn't baby," Creed said taking a long drag of the shared Newport cigarette.

"Yeah just me my girl and the birds," Selena said looking up at the birds flying overhead in a somewhat erratic pattern. Taking this as curious event she focused her ability to understand animals on the birds and what she herd made her sit straight up and get a serous look on her face. "Put the cigarette out," she said her voice serious.

"What for?," Creed asked as Selena stood up.

"We're about to have company," Selena said.

No sooner did she say those words did Vykor and a platoon of the red skinned drones appear. Looking ready to strike the two unmorphed rangers. "Hello girls shall we dance again or can I kill you now?," Vykor said smirking

"Really dude who writes your dialogue ?," Selena said as she and Creed drew their morphers and quickly transformed into their ranger forms. Their swords already drawn

"You take the twenty on the left and I'll take the twenty on the right," Creed said.

"Deal," Selena said as she and Creed charged into battle against the drones.

* * *

><p>Elsewhere Ashley limped into her empty house. Tears dripping from her now two black eyes and clutching her ribs that she was sure was broken. Hearing the words of Selena telling her to stand up for herself as well as her own mantra of '<em>This has to stop<em>' over and over as she walked up the stairs. By passing her own room she made her way to her parents room. Then to the closet where she painfully reached up and pulled down a thick black case with a lock on it. Hoping her prayers would be answered she pulled at the latches of the box finding them unlocked she opened the box and pulled out her father's 9mm handgun.

Starring at the gun Ashley thought of all the years of abuse she had suffered over the years. The name calling the beatings and everything else she'd endured and a tear rolled down her already tear stained face. With her tears blurring her vision she loaded the gun as her father and mother had taught her and stuffed it into her back pack.

"It has to stop. I'll make it stop," she said.

* * *

><p>Creed and Selena having defeated the drones focused on matching steel with Vykor. The ranger duo had managed to land several more cuts on the elf like warrior than they had in their encounter the night before. But the creature still seemed to be toying with them a bit.<p>

"I would've expected you to be a better swordswoman Selena seeing as you once served the imposter," Vykor said as he clashed steel with the two girls. "But you and you're little juvenile delinquent girlfriend are quite the disappointment," Vykor hissed as he trust she and Creed back with a thrust of his swords.

Creed and Selena each rolled onto to a knee and clutched the hilt of their swords . "How do you know so much about us," Selena grunted behind her helmet.

"Oh I know a lot about you girls and so does my master he's just waiting," Vykor said

"Well if you know about us you know we don't quit," Creed said as she and Selena got to their feet and once more charged at Vykor.

* * *

><p>Ashley walked into Matrix and spotted Tara and her group of her friends. Her left hand tucked into her backpack as she walked up to the table. The tears from earlier still streaking her face<p>

"Well look what we have here its smashley,' Tara teased getting a laugh from her friends at Ashley's expense. "What's the matter freak didn't get enough earlier?"

"Apologize," Ashley sniffled making Tara and her group laugh

"What did you say freak," Tara chuckled

"I SAID APOLOGIZE!" Ashley screamed as she pulled the gun from her bag and began to fire at the group making them and everyone in the build scatter. Everyone but a now wounded Tara.

* * *

><p>Elsewhere in the park Selena and Creed still did battle with Vykor. And in spite of the armor they were sure their bodies had taken some damage. Despite their best efforts they couldn't seem to do any real harm to the elf creature. Then Creed noticed something, something that could prove useful. It seemed like every time she or Selena got close to his long braid of hair Vykor would fall back. Then it hit her the night before after she had taken a lock of his hair Vykor retreated. This gave her what seemed like a longshot of an idea.<p>

"Sel switch to rifle mode and give him a scatter shot," Creed said already starting to turn invisible.

"Ok?," Selena said flipping her sword into its blaster configuration. She then fired her scatter shot blast. Hitting Vykor with a blast of crimson energy orbs.

"Was that the best you could do Selena?" Vykor said before letting out a loud grunt and feeling himself begin to grow weak. "MY HAIR!," he screamed seeing his long braid fall to his side feeling all the strength leave his body "You cut my hair!"

"Now its your turn," Creed said from behind Vykor "ready Sel!"

"Yeah baby," Selena said flipping her blaster back into sword mode "Shadow Strike!"

"Phantom Slash!" Creed yelled charging her own sword.

"Double Team!" the girls said charging Vykor their blades scraping over each other as they cut through him before he exploded. Leaving nothing but a pile of smoking ash where Vykor once stood. "Power down," Both girls said unmorphing.

"Great work babe," Selena said walking up to Creed and wrapping her arms around her

"Couldn't of done it without you," Creed said pecking Selena's lips. "Now lets go quit our jobs," she said as they began walking to the truck.

* * *

><p>As Creed and Selena screeched to a stop in front of Matrix they instantly saw the crowd of police teenagers a few older citizens as well as emergency personal outside the building. The duo quickly exited their vehicle and joined the crowd. "What's going on," Creed asked a random blonde haired boy.<p>

"Freaky Ashley came in and started shooting up the place she has Tara in there hostage," the boy said

Selena felt a chill go down her back at the thought of what the meek young girl was doing. And she couldn't help but blame a small part of herself. It was her that told Ashley to stand up to her bullies but she hadn't missed this way. She new she needed to do something now she needed to fix it.

"I have to go in there. I have to talk to her!" Selena said pulling Creed away from the crowd.

"Babe I know you want to help but those cops aren't gonna let you in there," Creed said honestly knowing her girlfriends desire to help her friend.

"I know they won't let me in dressed like this but in my other outfit they will," Selena said "I just need you to cover me while I morph," she continued.

"Sel we don't know if she'll listen to anybody even a power ranger," Creed said honestly partly wanting to keep her lover safe. Partly not wanting to break Selena's heart if she couldn't reach the girl.

"I have to try baby I have too," Selena said her voice showing all her emotional distress.

"Go into the ally morph quick," Creed said.

Selena nodded and ducked into the ally behind them not fifteen seconds later she emerged in her ranger armor. Running full speed into Matrix amongst the screams of people recognizing her as a ranger. Once inside Selena saw Ashley standing over a wounded Tara whose leg was bleeding as she coward in a corner. The gun shaking as she healed the gun.

"What's the matter Tara scared," Ashley said snifling a bit.

"Ashley put the gun down!," Selena said hoping her authoritative tone would make the young girls drop the weapon.

Ashley looked over her shoulder seeing the power ranger and felt bit intimidated and shocked but did not waver in her or turn the gun away from Tara. "No! no I have to I have to stop her."

"Look…. Ashley….. I'm….. sorry ….. ok!," Tara said sobbing.

"You're not sorry," Ashley said tearfully aiming the gun at Tara's head.

Selena seeing no other way to reach the girl used her ranger skills to leapt in front of Ashley and demorphed. Exposing her true identity to both girls. "Ashley look at me its me Selena your friend you don't want to do this. You don't want to be a monster like her you're better than that." Selena said hoping she'd reached the girl.

"No its the only way," Ashley said slowly turning the gun towards her chest. "I have to do this to make it stop,"

"No!" Selena screamed a split second before Ashley pulled the trigger and fell to the ground. Ending her pain and her life. Tears flooding her eyes and anger flooding her soul and heart. Selena morphed back into ranger form and scooped up Ashley's now lifeless body in her arms. She then looked back over her shoulder at Tara and said "I'll be back one day t o visit my friend and if hear anything about you bulling anyone or that you've told my secret I'll chop that pretty little blonde head of yours off ."

Hours later Selena lay with her head in Creed's lap crying as two rangers headed to their next mission. The physical and emotional scares of this one still fresh and open.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Well folks that's it for this one. I know dark right but see I felt I needed to tell this story because I've been where Ashley was. I've never taken it that far but I have thought of it and thought of taking my life. And recently I've been fight darkness of a different kind and writing these stories and reading these reviews have kept me from the edge. So I think you for letting me be me thank you.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: What up ranger fans SDR back finally with more Adventures for those ranger bad girls Creed and Selena. Now this chapter takes up about week after the last one and still has a dark tone to it and will see Selena deal with the trauma of what happened last time so lets go**

* * *

><p><strong>No Sleep Till Canada<strong>

* * *

><p><em> "Ashley look at me its me Selena your friend you don't want to do this. You don't want to be a monster like her you're better than that." Selena said hoping she'd reached the girl.<em>

_"No its the only way," Ashley said slowly turning the gun towards her chest. "I have to do this to make it stop,"_

_"No!" Selena screamed a split second before Ashley pulled the trigger and fell to the ground. Ending her pain and her life. "No not this again," she said as the image of Ashley ending her life replayed for what seemed the billionth time in her subconscious._

_ Then as she held Ashley's limp lifeless body the vibrant walls of the coffee shop became the cold gray walls off a prison cell. Selena's clothes changed into a standard issue orange prison scrubs and Ashley's body turned to dust. "Ashley no," Selena said as she took in her surroundings "No! No! NOT HERE! ANYWHERE! BUT HER!" she screamed as she pounded at the wall_

_ "Welcome home Selena," A voice from behind her said sending an eerie chill down her body._

_ Selena turned and was greeted w8ithe fact the owner of the voice was herself. But no not herself she saw the evil I and hatred in her eyes the sinister grin. And the black leather outfit. No this was not Selena but rather who'd she had been this was Sala. _

_ "Guess the little bitch really isn't good at being a hero," said another voice. A male one this time._

_ Selena looked up to see the sinister face of her stepfather Michael. The man who not only stole her innocence and virginity. But the man who had triggered her plunge into darkness all those years ago. Seeing him standing next to Sala made Selena's eyes flood with tears and her insides contract into giant boy scout knots as suddenly Selena found herself naked inside the cell._

_ "I bet I know what the little slut's good for," another voice said a female one this said._

_ Selena looked up and saw Christy. The girl who had taken sadistic pleasure in raping and beating her every chance she got. The sinister looks amongst the trio of horror's faces filled her with fear and made her already knotted insides grow tighter. She felt the knots grow doubly tighter when she caught her reflection in her evil self's eyes and saw she was no longer in her twenty one year old appearance. No now she was once again the terrified fourteen year old girl she had been all those years ago. Out of no where the cell doors disappeared and Selena found herself bound spread eagled on the floor of the cell. The three figures over her removing articles of clothing the faces mask of sadistic lust._

_ "Come on lets show the little cunt what she's really good for," Sala said as she and her two companions closed in on her_

"_NO PLEASE NO! NO NO ! ….._

* * *

><p>"NO!," Selena said as she was flung forward her head barely missing the dash board as creed slammed onto the breaks making the truck come to a sudden stop.<p>

"Sel baby you ok?" Creed said leaning over to place a had on Selena's shoulder. Only to have the brunette draw away like she'd been burned.

"I'm fine Creed, " Selena groaned rubbing the spot on her head "Just a bump"

"Yeah but just let me….," Creed started.

"I said I'm fine!," Selena snapped. She'd been doing it a lot over the past few days following the events in Delta. At night when she wasn't driving she'd sleep and wake up screaming from the nightmares. Only to have try to Creed comfort her. Only to push her away. Admittedly she didn't want to push her girlfriend away but she didn't trust herself to be vulnerable as she felt it was her vulnerability that lead to the incident and now left her doubting her abilities as a ranger. "I'm sorry it's just."

"It's ok Lena really," Creed said pulling the truck back on the road. Still a little hurt by Selena's actions. Hurt but she understood perfectly she herself had her own demons that needed to be worked through at times and knew full well of her lovers nightmares and the effect they had on her.

"Where are we anyway?," Selena asked the mild throbbing in her head beginning to cease.

"About fifteen minutes outside of Rivergate," Creed said as she continued to push the truck down the Canadian highway.

Rivergate Canada was a small mountain city about half the size of Angel Grove. It had been one of the girl's favorite places to visit over the year following a mission given to them by Kimberly Hart leader of the power ranger special forces corps in the beginning of their travels. The mission had been a relatively simple one find out what had been going on with a recent disappearances of a few members of a local Native tribe. The tribe it self were actually skin walkers who'd transform at will into Sasquatches. Creed and Selena had found that a few members had by captured poachers and forced to fight like gladiators. The duo then helped lead a rescue mission freeing the captured tribes people. As a reward Creed and Selena were granted honorary status into the tribe and said they were always welcome in Rivergate. An Invitation they have renewed twice this being the third.

"Can we stop for food when we get there," Selena asked her voice perking up a bit.

"Sure we need to check in with Kori anyway," Creed said. "So where would you like to go?" she asked already half knowing the answer.

"Jill's Place ," Selena said enthusiastically. As the local establishment had fast become a favorite place of Selena's in their travels although for reasons other than why Creed thought.

"Anything you say doll," Creed said light heartedly. "So you wanna talk about it?" she asked nonchalantly.

"Talk about what?," Selena said knowing the answer full well.

"I don't know how about that the past few nights you've been waking up screaming like someone's been trying to kill you," Creed said sarcastically.

"Ughh you know about my nightmares," Selena said truthfully. As Creed had known of her girlfriend's nightmare's even before they had begun their romantic relationship.

"Yeah just that you have them and they're about your past," Creed aid with a sigh. "I just wish you'd let me in,"

"Creed I don't like talking about my past," Selena said defensively " and besides not like you tell me everything about your past," she said matter of factlly

"What haven't I told you?," Creed said a bit of annoyance in her voice.

"Why don't you reach out to your parents for starters," Selena said snidely.

"Hey my parents and use that term loosely want nothing to do with me. Hell they pretty much dropped me off with my aunt till I was old enough to watch myself while they went off somewhere," Creed said obviously irritated.

"Ergh! Lets just get to this get to the dinner already," Selena said becoming more annoyed at by her girl friend.

"Fine!," Creed said turning up Tupac's _Hail Marry _to near deafening levels.

A short while later the two rangers found themselves in a booth at Jill's place. Selena well into her second stack of strawberry pancakes with maple syrup and bananas. As Creed polished of another vanilla chocolate shake and chili cheese curly fries. The air pregnant with between the two in the wake of the fight the two had in the car. Both knew that each had made valid points but neither really wanting to be the one to say sorry first. But both knew it had to be said.

"Hey Sel about back in the truck," Creed said attempting to make an apology. "Its just I want to you know make the bad things better."

Selena let out a sigh and said "You know why I like this place?"

"Hot waitresses," Creed said half jokingly.

"No strawberry pancakes," Selena said her voice getting bit of sadness to it. "My mom always used to make me strawberry pancakes with chopped up bananas. If I felt bad if I got good grades. Just in general really cause they were my favorite," she continued her voice growing sadder. "Whenever I eat these it makes me feel better and reminds me of before…."

"Before the rape," Creed said getting a nod from Selena. Creed took her girlfriend's hand in hers. "Baby if that's what the dreams it won't happen I won't let it."

"Creed the dreams aren't about the rape they're bout Ashley," Selena said gripping Creed's hand tightly

"Ashley?," Creed asked just before the building and shattering the front glass of the restaurant.

The duo looked up and saw a hoard of foot soldiers with yellow, green skin and teal black hair. Each wearing leather pants and carrying trident like weapon as they began to rampage through the town. The mass of people fleeing at their sight.

"Well looks like we wont have to wait around this time huh babe," Creed said somewhat sarcastic.

"Yeah looks like," Selena said trying to hide her uneasy nerves.

" Lets go," Creed said Making a run for the door her girlfriend hot on her heels.

Within seconds the two rangers were fighting off the foot soldiers as best they could in civilian form. Selena using her telekinesis and martial arts skills. With Creed doing her best using purely her cunning and martial arts. As they fought back against the foot solders. Fending them off somewhat successfully the girls ears were bombarded by an ear piercing sonic scream disorienting them and bringing them to their knees. Shaking off the effects the duo looked up and saw pale skinned dark haired girl dressed in a goth styled black and white min dress with a ruffled skirt standing in the middle of the soldiers.

"Well the mighty power rangers allow me to introduce my name is Vella and I'm here to kill you," The villaness said be for unleashing another potent scream blasting the girls backward.

"Ugh ready," Selena said spitting out a small stream of blood as she drew her morpher and picked herself up.

"Ehh Yeah,," Creed said picking herself up as well. "GEM CHARGE!," She said drawing her morpher as well "PHANTOM POWER!" she yelled shifting into her phantom ranger form.

"ZETA STORM RANGER FORM!," Selena called getting no result still remaining her civilian form

"Sel what's…..," Creed said just as Vella released yet another sonic scream. This one disorienting Creed and sending an unmorphed Selena ricocheting brick wall onto the hood of a car.

"Oh what's the matter poor whittle ranger can't morph," Vella mocked getting a sinister smirk. " Finish them," she said sending the hoard of her troops to attack them.

Creed quickly drew her sword and laser and began to fire and slash at the trop. Doing her best to keep the troops from a downed and unmorphed Selena. Who was struggling to pick herself up the hood of the car. "Sel what's wrong why can't you morph!," Creed said shielding her downed lover

"I,I,I don't know!," Selena stammered trying to pick herself up

"Well try it again I'm not sure how much longer I can hold them off," Creed said using her blaster to fend off Vella's multiplying troops.

"Ugh Zeta Storm ranger Form!," Selena yelled this time only managing to morph but only holding her morphed form for only a few moments before reverting back to civilian form and collapsing.

"How pitiful Vykor should be ashamed to have been bested by such excuses for warriors," Vella said as she prepared unleash another demolishing cry.

Just as Vella was about to open her mouth she found herself knocked back with brute force. Shaking off the stunning affect of the blow she looked up to see a hulking dark brown furred Sasquatch. A sasquatch that quickly helping Creed disperse of the troops. Before scooping up and carrying Selena off.

"What the …ahh!" Vella yelled getting cut off by a blast from Creeds phantom laser.

"That was a friend of mine, luckly he came by when he did to even the playing field," Creed said. "Now lets get this over with I have to check on my woman," Creed said before charging at Vella her sword out held out in front of her.

Vella quickly drew two sickle like weapons and deflected the blow of Creeds sword. The two quickly going into a close corners dual. Matching metal for metal until reaching a quick stalemate . "Egghh you're good girlie but not that good," Vella said as she pushed the blade of Creed's rapier back towards the ranger's face.

"Actually Vella I just needed you to get close," Creed said drawing her blaster.

"UGHH!," Vella groaned being knocked back by the blast. Vella picked herself up scowled at the ranger. "I'll be back ranger," she said before teleporting away

"Power down ," Creed said demorphing herself, "now to see how Sel is."

* * *

><p>Deep in the Canadian back country creed found herself driving or rather speeding into a reservation. Reservation home to one of the forgotten native American tribes. A tribe of shape shifters with the ability to change into the mythical sasquatch. But most of all it was a village of friends. One of those friends who Creed was looking for.<p>

"Jackson!," Creed said hopping out of her truck and scanning the area for who she sought.

"Creed over here," Came the voice of Jackson Brave-Star as he ran up to Creed in only his shorts and bare feet. Jackson when not in his sasquatch seemed to resemble a Native American version of David but mainly attitude wise. But still Creed saw traces of her friend.

"Where is she," Creed asked running up to Jackson barely stopping as she did.

"She's at my grandma's ," Jackson said watching her take off towards his grandmothers cottage before he could truly finish his sentence. "Hey how about a good work Jackson or Thanks for help and saving girlfriend Jackson," he said following her.

A few minutes later Creed and Jackson burst through the door of his grand mother's cottage. They then followed the smell of the strong herbs to the back room where they saw a bandaged Selena lying in a bed as Jackson's grandmother Chanted and waved sage over her

"How is she grandmother," Jackson asked.

"Healing grandson not resting but Healing," Jackson's grandmother said.

"What do you mean Mrs. Brave-Star," Creed asked puzzled as it seemed Selena was sleeping

"Her sprit child her sprit is in great pain," Mrs. Brave -Star said. "This one carries great pain a great and heavy pain."

"She's had a hard life and about a week or so ago there was a girl who was being bullied and well she ended up killing herself and Selena had become attached to her and well," Creed began to explain.

"I couldn't save her," Selena said coming around "I failed her," she continued tears streaming down her face.

"Jackson could you give us a moment," Creed said.

"Sure come on Grandmother," Jackson said as he and escorting his grandmother out of the room.

"Shh, its ok baby it wasn't your fault," Creed said crawling into the bed and taking Selena into her arms.

"Yes it was… I was her friend….I should've done more," Selena said breaking down into tears and clutching Creed for dear lif her strength fading as she did.

"Baby we can't save everyone," Creed said in the most comforting tone possible as she delivered the hard truth of there profession. As well as calling on her own personal experience. "Think of all the battles and all the rangers over the years even they couldn't save everyone."

"Then why do we fight why do we even try?" Selena asked her state of consciousness fading quickly

"To keep the world safe for those we do," Creed said as Selena drifted off to sleep in her arms. Once she was sure Selena was sleeping she quickly ran to her truck and retrived her lap top.

Once inside and settled she quickly opened the secret web connection to video chat with their advisor Kori. Koriander or Kori Ake had been a successful help to the couple since taking up the long term mission Billy Cranston the original blue ranger had given them. And Creed hoped the seemingly genius young lady could offer help with her girlfriend's loss of morphing ability.

"_You rang?,"_ asked Kori as she appeared on the computer screen dressed in one of what seemed to be a seemingly endless collection of anime and indy wrestling tee shirts and jeans. _"Jeeze Creed you look like hell,"_ the young scientist said bluntly.

"Yeah had a run in with a chick named Vella really bad news," Creed said rubbing her shoulder. " Hey have there been any problems with the morphing grid?," the blonde ranger asked.

"_No none that I've found why?," _Kori asked curiously

"Because during our fight Sel couldn't morph and took the brunt of the attack," Creed explained the sadness echoing in her voice.

"_Hmm it could be a mental thing," Kori said._

"Mental?" Creed asked raising an eybrow.

"_Yeah see the Phantom ruby aswell as all other morphers be they magic or tech based run off the universal morphing grid. The Daxamite morphers run practically off the main grid and a second grid that makes Selena's morpher more psychically connected to her. Meaning that if she's under some kind of great stress or simply lost her will to be a ranger she may not be able to morph," _Kori explained using her knowledge of the universal morphing grid.

"Then that's it then after what happened in Delta," Creed said regretfully. Feeling the pain her girlfriend felt.

"_That may…," _Kori asked getting cut off by a loud screech shattering the window thecottage_. "Wh…wh..what was that?," _she asked the signal breaking up

"Bad company," Creed said slamming her laptop shut and drawing her Phantom gem as she bolted from the bed. "Jackson!" she called just the young boy rounded the corner already changing into his Sasquatch form. Creed herself was already in her Phantom armor by the time they hit the front porch seeing Vella and her soldiers.

"Well the phantom and the monkey," Vella said her arrogance perfuming every word she said. "Lets get this done shall we," the villainous vixen said as she drew her sickle like weapon.

"Couldn't have said it better myself," Creed said drawing her sword as she and Jackson charged into the fray

Meanwhile inside Selena tossed and turned as she once again as she entered her own tortured mind. As she found herself in yet another hellish nightmare.

* * *

><p><strong>Selena's Dream:<strong>

_Selena found herself naked tied spread eagle on a bed of jagged glass as her step father brutally raped her. Each brutal thrust her step father made inside of her she screamed in agony as back was torn open over and over by the glass and her insides torn by her stepfather's manhood. But what hurt more were the sadistic smiles that her mirror image of herself Sala and Ashley had on their faces as they looked on._

"_Do you think she's had enough Ashley," Sala asked Ashley a smug smile on her face _

" _No she never will," Ashley said smiling just as smugly as Selena's evil double._

"_You herd her Michael rip her apart," Sala said a sadistic gleam in her eyes._

"_Glady….. Uggh little whore is tighter than her mom ever was," Michael said slamming harder into her._

"_AGHHHHH STOPP!," Selena screamed in pure agony. She could feel the blood dripping down her back and her insides being torn a sunder by Michael's invading member. Her cries growing more and more horrid with each stroke. But in the midst of all the torment calling to her from the shadows of her mind._

"_You can end this you can stop it," the familiar voice said. "You have the anger you have the power to end your suffering. Embrace your rage embrace your darkness and use it!"_

_With those words Selena's eye began to glow crimson red and a black aura surrounded her body. And with all her new found strength she broke the bonds and screamed enough! Releasing a wave of black energy flooding the room vaporizing the table as well as Michael. When the blast cleared she stood over a now cowering Sala in white version of the outfit evil double was wearing. Holding her sword ready for the killing blow._

"_Do it kill me you dumb bitch!," Sala said the venom oozing from her voice. "You can kill me all you want I and the rest of your demons will still be here to remind you of just what a failure you truly are."_

"_She's right you know," the familiar voice said._

_Curious to see the owner Selena looked up and was understandably shocked, "Tyson!" Seeing the young man who she trained and had once wore her ranger colors standing before her wearing the outfit she'd seen him wear in the sprit realm. "So you think I'm a failure too you think I'll fail everyone like I failed Ashley," Selena said tears bubbling to the surface of her eyes._

"_You didn't fail Ashley," Tyson said._

"_Yes I did I was her friend! I should've done more. I should've saved her," Selena said weeping._

"_One life! One single life out of what thousands or millions on both sides of the coin," Tyson said attempting to drive home a point. "You and I both know what it's like to be evil and to fight on the side of good. You have killed millions as Sala and saved millions as yourself. But don't you see you treat Sala and all the bad things in your past that you've done or have had done to you as simply happening to Sala alone don't you see you're the same one person good and bad, light and dark. Until you accept it and truly embrace the darkness as part of you she will always have power to torture you," Tyson said bluntly._

"_I don't want to be her I don't ever want to be her again!," Selena cried her fury boiling over._

"_You won't become Sala but in order to move past this you have to forgive yourself for everything." Tyson said._

_With those words Selena did the only thing she could see herself doing. She dropped her sword and knelt until she was eye level with Sala. She looked into the eyes of her dark self and said,"I forgive you", she then embraced her former self._

**End of Dream:**

* * *

><p>Creed fell to the ground in pain as Vella unleashed yet another close range sonic blast. Her ears were ringing making her disoriented she could feel them bleeding inside her helmet and she could hardly bring herself to stand as she struggled to get to her feet to once again stand against Vella. "Is….is that all you got," Creed said.<p>

"You really think your bravado impresses me phantom," Vella chided just before unleashing a sonic shreek that knocked Creed out of her morphed form.

"Ughh shit!," Creed groaned clutching the sides of her head in pain.

said

"Now time to get rid of y….Ahhhhh!," Vella yelled as three black fireballs hit her in the back knocking her end over end coming to stop a few feet behind Creed.

"You really think you were just gonna fight one of us," Selena tossing a fireball in her hand as she stepped in front of Creed her eyes glowing crimson.

"You …. You think you can beat me weakling," Vella said picking herself up and drawing her sickle.

"Sel…. baby can you?," Creed asked her voice pained.

"Yeah see before I was holding back. In fact I've been holding back for awhile scared of what I might become but no more. Now lets see what happens with no restrictions," Selena her body glowing with the crimson and black aura as she drew her morpher. "QUASAR STORM ZETA FORM!" She said morphing into her ranger form.

"QUASAR ELIMINATOR SWORD MODE!" Selena roared calling her sword. "BLACK FLAME BUSTER," she said driving her swoard blade first into the ground causing what looked to be an earthquake of to erupt from the ground and knock Vella off her feet.

"That's it," Vella said as she went for yet another sonic scream, but finding herself only able to cough up blood. It was then she noticed her throat had been cut along her vocal chord. "Ho..ho..how?"

"My flame acts as an extension of my blade and since I can control it mentaly I had it slit your throat and now I'm gonna kill you ugly ," Selena explained. "QUASAR ELIMINATOR RIFLE MODE!," she said changing her weapon into its gun mode. "GARGOYLE'S FURY!," she yelled as she pulled the trigger firing a plasma blast that took on the form of a giant gargoyle before hitting Vella and rendering her nothing more than dust and ash. "Power down!," Selena said demorphing "You ok baby" she said helping Creed to her feet.

"Uggh I've been better" Creed said shaking away the cobb webs in her head. " What about you are you ok" she asked seeing the crimson glow fade from her girlfriend's eyes.

"No but I will be. With time I will be," she said pulling Creed into a hug.

* * *

><p><strong>A few days later:<strong>

"So where are you guys headed next." Jackson asked as he helped Creed and Selena load their truck.

"Ocean Bluff a bit of a mini vacation since Kori says the rangers there don't report any riffs there," Selena said. "And if anyone deserves a vacation its us,"

"Yeah just the beach me and my girl," Creed said putting a cigarette into her mouth.

"Not to mention I plan on banging this one's brains out," Selena said grabbing Creed's butt playfully as the blonde lit her cigarette.

" I like the way you think," Creed said closing the door to the trailer, and moving towards the driver's side door

"Well in that case this is by for now," Jackson said taking both girl's hands.

"Take it easy Jacks," Selena said pulling him into a hug.

"Yeah man be safe," Creed said doing the same.

"You two my sister's , and remember you always have a place here," Jackson said.

"We will Jackson we will," Creed said. And with that the couple entered their vehicle and drove into the sunset.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: That's it for this chapter. I know I know months and months of waiting sorry but it was worth it right. Anyway with some tech and personal problems and work its been hard to right but I'm back hopfully for good. So as always peace and blessings SDR out but before I go two things I have to address a year ago I promoted and began reading a story called Skin Deep by Bensonfan711 now I left so reviews stating that at the time I found that the story was pushing the limits f sadism for the sake of drama to far also and went got a bit too trigger happy with the N-word. And for stating my opinion not only do I get blocked from reviewing but get my reviews deleted and get called a pervert for because of my sex scenes and told I can only get readers by by saying my stories have sex. One if you look at my page The Path Of the Arch Angel is my highest reviewed story and contains no sexual content what so ever. Also my second third highest are my WLTV stories again no sex! That means I'm just good. Two if you don't like being criticized DON'T POST ONLINE. Second thing I want to address is a coward named RAY LEGEND a year ago days before my beloved little sister passed away I asked my fans for prayers . And just two weeks ago Ray LEGEND left a review saying your slut sister is going to die and go to hell in a guest review. This makes him the second person to do some thing like this about my sister since she died. And to Ray Legend and the other jerk who did that I sincerely hope that your sister mother or lover dies a horrible painful death and you have no choice but to watch so you no the pain me my mom felt last year sorry for saying it but its what I feel and I hope my fans forgive me SDR Out <strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: What's up Ranger fans this is the next to last chapter of Creed and Sel's adventures and this Chapter gets right to what you want so lets get to it Oh wait this chapter has a cameo by two friends enjoy**

* * *

><p><strong>Vacation love<strong>

"OHHHH FUCKKK CREEEEED!," Selena screamed with passion as her lover plunged her tongue into her sex. "AHHHH DEEEPER BABY DEEEEPER" she cried gripping the sheets of the bed in the hotel room as she writhed in ecstasy.

Creed herself was having a field day in between her girlfriend's thighs. Inhaling the strong yet sweet musk of her girlfriends sex making her hunger intensify as she bored into Selena's center with her tongue. Craving more and more of her lover's sex fluid. She wanted more. She wanted to bring Selena to the highs orgasm so that Selena would return the favor.

"AHHHHHHHH RIGHT THERE! CREEEEEEEEEEDDDDDDDDDDD!," Selena screamed as she flooded Creed's mouth with her orgasm.

Creed rapidly licked up Selena's juices drinking the sweet nectar into her stomach. Savoring the sweetness over her lover's divine sex. She then crawled up Selena's body and until thir lips touched in a deep passionate kiss. Their tongues wrestling for control. "You taste so good" Creed said smiling down at Selena.

"Yeah?," Selena said with a smirk before flipping Creed on her back and began making her way down the blonde's body.

"Heh!" Creed hissed as Selena latched onto the tanish pink nipple of her left breast. She then felt Selena lick the valley between her breast and give the right breast the same treatment. "Oh lower baby lower," Creed said as she felt Selena tongue ring reach the top of her stomach.

"Patience baby patience," Selena said teasingly raking her nails over Creed's stomach.

"Patience isn't…..OOOHHHH," Creed said letting out a moan as Selena's tongue probed her sensitive navel. "Ughh you know that's my spot!" she groaned as her girlfriend's tongue continued to flick her belly button.

"Yeah but I like this one the best," Selena said diving onto Creed's clit like shark on a mina.

"AHHHHH SHHHHHHIT," Creed cried she felt Selena's teeth rake across her love button. "UGGGGGRRRHHHH FUCK RIGHT THERE RIGHT DAMN THERE!," the blonde grunted as she felt her lover's index finger enter her and graze her G-spot.

Selena knowing Creed's body was very close to climax slowed her licking to snail's pace. Making the blonde shutter with anticipation. She then carefully added first a second then a third finger and slowly rubbed deep firm circles on her G-spot. All while never breaking her slow deliberate licking making Creed buck her hips desperate for the sweet release of orgasm. Then when she was sure Creed could take no more she removed her fingers and shoved her tongue as far inside of Creed as she could and began to tongue fuck her as hard as a jack hammer.

"AHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAA SON OF A BITCHHHHH!," Creed screamed as she squirted her orgasmic juices squirted into Selena's mouth and at the same time covered her face and ruined the hotel sheets.

"So ready to hit the beach ?," Selena asked as she licked her lips from between Creed's thighs.

"Yeah…. Just give me thirty minutes," Creed said trying to catch her breath.

"Ok baby I'll go shower," Selena said hoping up and walking to the shower adding a little more swish to her hips as she did.

"Make it forty five," Creed said taking a deep exhausted breath.

* * *

><p>The beaches of Ocean Bluff were full of many beautiful and stunning sights. But at the moment on this particular section of beach one of if not the most stunning sights had to be Selena Payne sun bathing on her stomach. Draped in a white cheetah print thong string bikini and sunglasses with her hair pulled up.<p>

"Beat it kids!," said Creed who was no slouch herself in a red and black skull print bikini. As she chucked away the football of two twelve year old boys for what seemed liked the hundredth time. "Why'd you have to where that one ?," she asked scolding her girlfriend some what

"Two minimize tan lines and to tease you," Selena said with a cocky smirk.

"And give every twelve to forty something year old perve a hard-on," Creed scoffed

"Yeah yeah just put some oil on back and ass," Selena said handing Creed the sun tan oil.

"You know I should let your ass burn," Creed said untying the straps on Selena's back.

"Let my ass burn no anal for a month," Selena said laying her head on her arms.

"Ok ok," Creed said squirting oil on her back before starting to rub it into Selena's tattooed back. Once satisfied she had properly covered her back Creed then squirted oil onto Selena's rear, and began rubbing it into the marvelous globes of her ass.

As Creed began to move down to Selena's legs two shadows appeared over them "I told you I recognized that truck," said a familiar voice.

"Taylor!," Selena jumping up and hugging the blonde girl with dreadlocks who was dressed in a tye dyed t-shirt cut around the neck and back and white booty shorts. "Its so good to see you and you too Mandy," she said hugging the brunette girl dressed in a black camouflage backless monokini that showed her stomach and pair of denim cut offs her sun glasses perched on her head.

Mandy and Taylor were two of their teammate and Selena's former romantic rival Lyra's three foster sisters. All of which whom Creed had met a mere few days before Selena had returned to Angel Grove. Selena then met the couple at the wedding of their teammates Max and Stina. And hit it off really well as they seemed to be mirrors of each other. Both couples were made up of a blonde and dark haired girl. Both couples had super powers of the sort. So they had become fast friends keeping touch through emails and the occasional video chat.

"Sup girls," Creed said standing and slapping five with the girls.

"Nothing much. What about you what brings you two to Ocean Bluff," Mandy asked .

"Not much just taking a break from the whole traveling hero thing," Selena settling back down onto her stomach.

"Cool mind if we join you?," Taylor asked taking off her sorts revealing het tye dye bikini bottoms.

"Sure why not," Creed said as she returned the sun tan oil to her beach bag

"Thanks ," Mandy said as she laid out the beach blanket next to Creed and Selena's. "And Sel you look super sexy in that suit," she said as she took off her shorts. "And so do you Creed," she said sitting on the blanket.

"I'll say," Taylor said taking off her t-shirt revealing her matching strapless tye dye bikini top, and sitting down beside her girlfriend. "Oh and thanks for the flash Sel," she said winking at Selena.

It was then Selena realized that she had not retied her bikini straps. " Damnit Creed," she said playfully punching her girlfriend.

"Well you're already showing your ass I figured why not give them some frontal," Creed said pulling her pack of Newports and zippo from the beach bag.

"Yeah yeah," Selena said sarcastically, "anyway what have you two been up to?"

"School hanging around you know stuff like that," Mandy said stretching out on the blanket.

"Yeah so glad we finished our exams early now its a summer of a fun job at the boardwalk and hanging at the beach right babe," Taylor said rubbing sun tan lotion on her arms.

"Yeah matter of fact we were going to hit up the boardwalk little later, just to hang around," Mandy said, "you're more than welcome come with us."

"We'd love to come with you two," Creed said adding a bit of flirtation to her tone.

"You remember I can read your thoughts right even the dirty ones about me and my girlfriend," said Mandy reminding her friends of her telepathic powers.

"What I wasn't thinking anything like that ," Creed said trying to play it cool.

"Uh huh yeah," Mandy said in a sarcastic tone, "just so you know Tay's a thirty four C and its shaved into hart I'm a thirty B and hairless." she continued with a smug grin.

"Really you were thinking that?," Selena asked looking down her sunglasses at her girlfriend with an are you serious look.

"By the way Sel she taste like bananas and sometime I taste like cotton candy," Mandy said with a cocky smile.

"Ok now that we've established that we're perves lets talk about something else," Creed said taking a long puff of her cigarette.

"Yes lets and Tay don't grab Sel's ass," Mandy said starring at her girlfriend.

"What its right there!," Taylor said starring at the thong clad girl' rear end. Admiring what some would call a bubble butt.

"Its ok Mandy she can grab it," Selena said with a chuckle.

"Really!" Taylor said with all of the enthusiasm of a kid at Christmas.

"No," Selena said dashing her hopes and getting a chuckle from Mandy and Creed.

After the mutal ribbing subsided the four girls relaxed and engaged each other in conversation. The chance meeting had become a bit of a couples day at the beach. With all four girls playing in the surf and taking pictures. After sometime had passed the foursome parted ways to shower and change before meeting up at the boardwalk for a night of fun and games.

* * *

><p>"So what do you girls want to do first," asked Creed who was now wearing black cargo shorts and an olive green camouflage tank top and a pair of olive Vans sneakers and aviator shades as the four walked along the boardwalk. Her hand laced together with Selena's<p>

"How bout a game ," said Taylor who was wearing a white and orange Paramore tour tee jean shorts and red flip flops.

"Yeah Creed you could win me a stuffed animal," said Selena who was wearing a black Bone Thugs N' Harmony t- shirt with red letters that was cut to show her midriff and part of her back tattoo. A pair of red short shorts that showed a bit of the under curve of her butt red Chuck Taylor boots with black laces. Her outfit rounded out by a red bandanna tied like a headband across her forehead.

"Eh all these carny games are rigged," said Mandy who was wearing simple white tank top an acid washed vest and shorts and a Steelers trucker cap and white flip flops.

"I'm with Mandy on this I'd rather not waste the money," said Creed siding with the other dark haired girl.

"Take a shot hit the bulls eye three times win a prize," called the voice of the man running the shooting gallery over his megaphone.

Selena's eyes lit up like a school girl as she looked at the shooting gallery. "Please Creed it'll be fun," Selena said with her best puppy dog eyes and schoolgirl smile.

Seeing the look pure genuine childlike happiness and excitement in Selena's eyes melted heart. It was the first time since the incident in Delta that she'd seen the radiant light in her girlfriend's eyes. A light that she had surly missed and would do anything to keep.

"C'mon girls lets shoot some stuff," Creed said pulling Selena towards the shooting gallery.

"Yay," Selena said giddy with excitement.

"How much?," Creed asked the man running the gallery as she and the other girls walked up to the keyosk.

"Ten bucks gets you five shots hit the small bulls eyes get the big prize. Hit the big ones get the small prize," the attraction runner said pointing at the rows of moving targets.

"What do you want baby ?," Creed asked looking at her girlfriend.

Selena scanned the wide assortment of plush toys before settling on the one thing that caught her eye. " I want…the giant purple tiger," she said in excited voice.

"Ok you herd my woman," Creed said pulling a ten dollar bill from her wallet.

"You sure you can do that little lady I mean the guys can't even win that one," the man said.

"So what just because I'm a girl you think I can't shoot ?," Creed asked raising an eyebrow

"No no I know your type is normally good at sports but shooting is good at sports but shooting is just more masculine," man said.

"My type you mean lesbian," Creed questioned again raising her brow.

"Well yeah," the man said.

Creed flashed Selena as she reached into her wallet and pulled out a fifty dollar bill. "Here give me that ten back I'm running a tab."

"Um ok," he said taking the fifty and loading the gun which it self was a replica of an old Thompson machine gun. "Here you go," he said handing the gun to Creed. "Now remember to aim….," he said getting cut off by Creed successfully hitting one of three small targets dead center.

"Ok that's one purple tiger what do you want now," Creed asked smiling at Selena.

"Umm that unicorn looks nice," Selena said pointing to a pink and blue unicorn.

"Nice ," Creed said taking aim again making the operator look worried.

A half hour passed in which time Creed had all but clean out the booth of the stuffed animals drawing a crowd by doing so. As well as an angry glare from the man running the booth. He could not believe the accuracy of the girl's aim. If only he'd known the girl shooting was the Phantom ranger and she had for more experience with fire arms than anyone knew.

"Ok Sel what's left," Creed asked.

"Nothing you're done!," the man said in a heated tone.

"But I've got five shoots left," Creed pointed out.

"Here take your change just go," the man said shoving a bunch of money into her hand.

"Thanks," Creed said taking the money and the wide array of plush animals, being helped by Mandy Taylor and Selena .

"That was great but what are we gonna do with all these toys," Taylor asked carrying an arm full of stuffed animals.

"Yeah we can't keep them all," Mandy said.

"Mommy look a unicorn," a small child said.

Selena looked at the small blonde haired girl and her mother and smiled. She took the unicorn and walked over to her. "Here you go sweetie give her a good home," she said giving the plush unicorn to the child.

"Thanks lady!," the little girl said happily skipping away.

"Aww that was sweet Sel," Taylor said smiling at her friend as they walked over to her.

"Yeah it was baby," Creed said putting an arm around Selena's waist and pecking her on the cheek. "So what do you want do now I think I see some bumper cars up there."

"Yay bumper cars!," Taylor said excitedly.

"You guys go ahead and get in line we'll catch up," Creed said.

"Cool c'mon baby," Mandy said as she and Mandy ran off to the bumper cars.

Once the other blonde brunette duo were out of sight Selena pulled Creed into a deep kiss. "Thank you for my tiger," she said breaking the kiss and beginning to walk arm and arm with Creed.

"Hey it made you smile and I haven't seen you really smile since Delta," Creed said with sigh. "I'd give anything to keep you smiling."

"Anyway thank you," Selena said sighing and resting her head on Creed's shoulder. "I just wish everyday was like this," she lamented. "You ever wonder what the future is gonna be like?"

"Well if what think about the riffs is right we have a bit of an idea of our futures," Creed said

"Yeah but about college I wanted to give it a try, maybe become a vet," Selena said.

"Well we'll worry about it tomorrow baby," Creed said coming to a stop a few feet away from the bumper cars. "But right now I have something that'll clear up one thing about the future."

"Really what?," Selena asked looking deep into Creed's eyes.

"Yeah like I said I'd do anything to keep that smile on your face," Creed said taking Selena's hand and reaching into one of her cargo pockets. "I've been saving this for the right time to do this and now seems good enough," she said pulling out a ring box as she got on one knee.

"Creed!," Selena said getting short of breath as tears of excitement began to run down her cheeks.

"Selena ever since the night I picked you up in the rain I've loved you. You are the only girl in the world for me. I know I'm no where near perfect but give me a chance and I'll make you the happiest woman ever. Selena Payne will you marry me?," Creed said holding out the silver skull shaped ring red "diamond" eyes.

"YES! Yes Creed I'll marry you," Selena said tears running down her face.

"Yes!, YES!," Creed said getting to her feet and picking up Selena and spinning her around. "WOOOOO THIS GIRL JUST SAID SHE'D MARRY ME!," Creed screamed with joy drawing the attention of everyone in the area.

"What?," Mandy said as she and Taylor came running towards the girls with excited smiles. "Did we hear right?!"

"Yes Creed and I are getting married!," Selena said still crying excited tears as Creed placed the ring on her finger.

"Yay! Let me see the ring," Taylor said Selena hold out her ring. "A skull?"

"Yeah I picked it up at that pawn shop, in Mexico awhile back if you don't like Sel we can pick out something else," Creed said feeling a bit bashful about the ring.

"Why the hell would I do that its perfect baby just like you," Selena said looking deep into Creed's eyes and wrapping her arms around her. "I love you Credence Agnus Jericho."

"I love you too Selena Payne," Creed said looking into Selena's eyes.

The lovers looked into each others eyes and as the moon began to rise the two newly engaged girls shared a deep passionate kiss.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Well folks next chapter wraps up this story. I've hoped you've enjoyed the ride so far. And keep in mind after this one ends the final adventure of the Quasar rangers begins. Welp as always peace love SDR out**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: What's up Ranger fans. Well this is the end of the line for this one. And much like the last chapter no real action. But you will find out the real reason behind the rifs and we will also get sex scenes so lets get goin**

* * *

><p><strong>And the point of it all<strong>

**Ocean Bluff:**

"Selena baby hurry up I'm horny," Creed yelled as she lye in bed stroking her twelve in a half inch strap-on.

"Be patient woman I want to look good," Selena said from the bathroom.

"You always look good just come out I need my baby," Creed said growing impatient with her finance.

"Ok baby I'm coming out you ready?" Selena asked knowing the answer already.

"YES!," Creed said in an exaggerated tone.

"Here I come," Selena said opening the door.

When the bathroom door opened Creed's jaw dropped. There in the doorway Selena stood dressed in what could only be described as a slutty Sailor Mars costume. The outfit itself consisted of a white top that barley covered her breast the under curves visible under the purple bow in the front. The bottom half was simply a skirted red g-string red vinyl thigh high, high heeled boots. The final accessories were the white gloves red choker and gold headband.

"Damn baby you look wow," Creed said as her fiancée walked sexily over to the bed.

"You like? I know Mars is your favorite," Selena said crawling into bed with Creed partially straddling her lover.

"I love," Creed said leaning up and kissing Selena deeply. She then started to remove Selena's top and shift her attention to her neck.

"Umm…. not wasting ….. anytime," Selena moaned as Creed freed her breast from the top. She then felt Creed's strap on brush against her heated and dripping sex. She then felt Creed's mouth latch onto her nipple and tug slightly at her piercing. While everything the blonde had been doing was pleasurable Selena needed more aggression. She wanted Creed to be rough with her and she wanted now.

"Creed fuck my ass!," she commanded.

"Umm not wanting to waste time," Creed said teasingly as she twisted Selena's nipple. "Maybe I should just make you wait."

"Ugh David would've fucked me already," Selena said knowing the words would spark Creed's competitive streak with her best friend who just happened to be her former lover.

Creed reached down to Selena's thong and with a grunt gave a hard pull ripping the thong away she then slapped Selena hard across the face and gripped the brunette's hair. "Get on your stomach!," she grunted.

"Make me!," Selena said bucking at her girlfriend's show of force.

Creed threw Selena to her stomach on the bed and pinned the girls arm behind her back. Making the brunette moan in pleasurable agony. She then spit in her hand and rubbed the saliva on the shaft of her faux cock and then with one powerful shove forced the full length into her fiancee's asshole.

"AHHHHHHHHHHH OOOOOOOWWWWWWWWWWW!," Selena cried out in pleasure and pain as Creed began pounding her as with abandon.

"DIRTY FUCKING BITCH! TAKE IT!," Creed said as she pounded away at her lover's rear passage. "FILTHY LITTLE ANALWHORE!"

"AHHHHHGHHHHH YESSSSSS FUCK MY ASSS!," Selena moaned feeling her ass violated by the large strap on. She then screamed louder as she felt Creed's teeth sink into her shoulder

"UGH YOU LIKE WHEN I HURT YOU DON'T YOU BITCH!," Creed grunted as she fucked harder the nub inside the harness of the strap-on causing her pleasure as it rubbed her clit.

"YES! YES! HURT ME MAKE IT HURT!," Selena grunted feeling Creed tighten up her grip on her wrist as the blonde continued plow her ass.

"UGHHHHH YOU'RE GONNA CUM AREN"T YOU, YOU FLITHY SKANK !," Creed grunted as she dug her nails into her ribs.

"UGHHH YES FUCK ME!," Selena screamed as her ass muscles clinched the dildo in her rear passage.

"CUM BITCH CUM WHILE I FUCK YOU'RE DIRTY BOTTOM GIRL ASS!," Creed grunted as she bottomed out in Selena's ass.

Selena's entire muscle structre tensed and with her free hand she white knuckled the sheets. "UGHHHHHHHRGGGGGGGAAAGGHHHHHH GODDAMN!" she screamed as she squirted completely ruining the hotel leins.

Not wanting to waste anytime and her own orgasm approaching fast. Flipped Selena onto her back and at an angle so her head was hanging off the bed. She then stood over her and spit in her face smearing her make up then proceeded face fuck her making her gag. "YEAH SUCK ALL YOUR ASS JUICE OFF MY DICK"

"GAHHHHGGGGG!," were the only sounds herd from Selena as Creed mercilessly throat fucked her. As she coughed and gagged thick ropes of saliva flowed down her face completely destroying make-up and making her pussy drench with arousal as her fiancée used her as a fuck toy.

"AHHHHHHHHHH SHIT!," Creed screamed as she climaxed. She then pulled her cock from Selena's mouth and said "Oh we're not done bitch!" She then flipped Selena towards the head of the bed. Lifted her legs and put them on her shoulders and bent them back until her toes were over her head and drove her dick into her.

"AHHHHHH CREEED !," Selena Cried bucking her hips at the rutting blonde. She then shrieked as she felt the blonde's hand smack her across the face.

"UGHH DIRTY BITCH!," Creed said smacking Selena's tits before smacking her face again. Her second climax fast approaching.

"AGHHHHH CHOKE ME!," Selena screamed begging her fiancée to squeeze her throat.

Although Creed did not particularly enjoy choking Selena during sex, but she knew that her fiancée had some of her most intense orgasms from choking. And giving her lover an intense orgasm was all that mattered at this point. Even though Creed herself was knocking hard on the door to orgasm

"GHH…. CREED….AGHHHH I'M….CUMMMMMING!," Selena cried out gasping for breath as her fast approached.

"UGGHH ME TOOO!," Creed said as she released Selena's throat.

"AHHHHHHHHHHH SHHHHHHHIIIIIIIITTTTTT!," both girls cried out in passion as the two experienced the bless of shared orgasm. Selena squirting hers. The two lay in each others arms shaking in the after glow of their passion.

Creed looked down at Selena's make-up and saliva smeared face and kissed her deeply. She then looked into her hazel green eyes and said "I love you Sel."

"I love you too Creed" Selena said.

* * *

><p><strong>Another Dimension: <strong>

Somewhere in between space and time exist a place. A place of darkness and misery. A place known to the survivors of the planet Daxam as the Advent Void. Inside the Advent Void at the head of an army of thousands is the Advent Clan and at the head of the Advent Clan is Dakken Sigh. But to all others he is simply known as The Dark Titan. A warlord trader and forced deemed to much of threat for destruction by the original Quasar guardians used the powers of the Quasar gods to send him and his followers into the void and seal away his powers inside the titan boxes. But the battle with and subsequent death of Atlan. Who had taken on his powers. Dakken had regained his powers and had became filled with a lust for vengeance. He had one goal destroy the rangers as they were the last of the Daximites the people who sealed him away his people. The Rangers had also filled him with rage.

Three of his Advent Clan had fallen in battle with the rangers. Chimera was the first to fall but at least with her it had taken many battles and had nearly caused the death of The Phantom Ranger. But Vykor and Vella they were bested by a team of two. Dakken would be to the first to admit that he had under estimated the rangers but he had observed two distinct weaknesses in them.

Compassion was the first weakness. Despite having the natural powers and weapons to rule over human race they chose to protect them. To live as they did and hide their abilities. They showed sympathy for the lives of the one that had fallen. The fact that they chose not to conquer them disgusted him.

The second weakness was love. Love in his mind was the most vile of all four letter words. The rangers were a family a family of circumstance but a family none the less a family. A family that would always stand with and for each other. A family with a strong heart. That was where he would strike at the heart of the family to cripple them. And he was ready more than ready to strike.

"Ikari?," Dakken called to one of his generals of the Advent clan.

"Yes master," said the muscle man with short shaggy black hair draped in black leather pants and a long sleeveless coat made of black leather and furs.

"Is the fortress ready?," Dakken asked.

" Yes master we shall be ready to leave the void at any moment," Ikari said .

"Excelent. Trexxia how are the rejuvenated fallen," Dakken asked the woman in the backless v-cut jumpsuit with wild frenzied blonde hair.

"Yes Chimera Vykor and Vella are all doing quite well, and should be in fighting shape with in the hour," Trexxia said

"Well then let us prepare for our strike," Dakken said.

* * *

><p><strong>Ocean Bluff:<strong>

After what must have been their tenth or twelfth time making love Creed and Selena lay in bed naked sharing a cigarette. Both starring down at the skull shaped engagement ring on Selena's finger that Creed had given her just two days.

"Umm so what do you want to do future Mrs. Jericho," Creed said making small circles on Selena's ring hand as she handed her the cigarette

"Hmm food," Selena said taking her drag of the cigarette.

"Yes food is good," Creed said taking the cigarette back. "I need my strength I can't believe who much we fucked today," Creed said the Newport hanging from her lips as she looked for her wife beater.

"I can't believe I'm engaged to the most beautiful blonde in the world," Selena said with a doe eyed smile as she watched the blonde pull on her red cargo shorts and snake print girl boxers.

"Believe it baby you mine," Creed said taking the cigarette from her mouth and kissing Selena. Blowing the smoke from her mouth to her fiancee's as she handed her a shirt.

"Umm I love it when you're macho," Selena said as she pulled on the ripped black t-shirt.

"Then get that pretty little bottom girl ass of yours dressed, I'm hungry!," Creed said smacking Selena's ass as she got off.

"Umm yes mami," Selena said pulling on her cut offs just as the communication alert sounded on the laptop indicating a message from Kimberly Hart leader of the power ranger's special ops team.

"That's Kim," Creed _said_ pulling her laptop off the side table.

"Lets see what she wants," Selena said sitting beside Creed.

When the two girls opened the laptop they were surprised to see Kori. The young assistant of Billy Cranston looking back at them.

"Kori what's up why are you on Kim's frequency?," Selena asked.

"_That's cause she's at ranger ops with me girls," _Kimberly said as she walked into frame wearing a black t-shirt and pink and white sleeveless version of her team jacket.

"_Yeah had to check some data on the rifs after taking into consideration your theory,"_ Kori said, "_and Kim's lab had some tools and data I didn't at NSADA."_

"Yeah what'd you find out," Creed asked as she and Selena paid close attention to what Kori said.

"_Well going off what we know already the riffs are obviously from another planet or diemension. But where was always the question. That's when I did some digging for matching energy signatures or at least something similar. The closest I've seen was about two years ago during the battle between The Dark Titan,"_ Kori explained.

"So the energy was generated by someone from Daxam or with the powers of… Oh god The Dark Titan," Selena said coming to the realization she was sure the others had.

Y"_Exactly bad news," _Kori said "there's also something else," she continued.

"What?," Creed asked already taking a freash cigarette from the pack on the nightstand.

"_I've been tracking a rif as large as a city skyline maybe bigger," _ Kori said her voice becoming anxious.

"Where's it headed Kori?" Creed asked taking out her zippo and lighting the cigarette in her mouth.

"_Your home and mine girls,"_ Kimberly said, "Angel Grove."

"Angel Grove? Baby you know what this means right?," Selena asked her voice telling the she knew the danger to come..

Creed then took a long drag of her cigarette exhaled and said, "Yeah, we're going home….."

**THE END**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Well folks I hope this wets your appitite for season three. Which is comeing soon till then peace love and may the power protect you. SDR out. Oh and quick trivia ok since a lot of the ranger team play instruments. For my die hard fans tell me what instruaments does each ranger play remember Julie and Troia play multiple ones and what band were both Julie and Creed apart of **


End file.
